This invention relates to a processor arrangement which is capable of performing different roles using a common hardware structure. The invention is particularly suitable for guiding the passage of a moving body using correlation techniques. Radically different guidance techniques may be used at different stages of guidance, and it has been proposed to use a dedicated control mechanism at each of these different stages. Such an arrangement can be unduly expensive and bulky.